HTTYD: Watching with Dragons
by TalkingFishbone95
Summary: A watch movie fic with a bit more if an emotional touch to it. Sorry for lame summary. T for safety


HTTYD: Watching With Dragons

By TalkingFishbone95

A/N: This is my first published Fanfic so I hope you enjoy and I would of posted this earlier but was volunteering for the Glasgow Commonwealth Games. I would also appreciate any tips so please R/R.

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon I just own this version of events.

Hiccup turned to see the maze of sea stacks that he and Toothless skill-fully manoeuvred through. He then throws up his arms in a victory pose.

_Hiccup_: Yeahhh!

Toothless joined in the victory by firing a blast into the distance but instead of exploding into a giant fireball it was replaced by a blinding white light.

_Hiccup_: What the...

As Hiccup vision cleared he realised he was no longer riding with Toothless and his flying gear had been replaced with his fur vest. When he looked up he saw that the entire village was there. He then continued his observation of the surrounding area and notices the presence of a mysterious man. The man had short black hair and was wearing clothing the Hiccup didn't recognise. The only way he could describe what the man was wore would be a plain blue tunic-like top with a floral patterned (Hawaiian styled) shorts and indescribable pair of white boots.

_Hiccup_: Who are you?

The man was just about to answer just as Stoick interrupted.

_Stoick_: Hiccup! you don't speak to a great warrior in that tone of voice !

_Ruffnut_: Even we knew that.

_Tuffnut:_ And he is meant to be the smart one.

_Mysterious Man_: What do you mean by a great warrior?

_Stoick_: To be blunt with all those battle scars on your face and legs makes it quite obvious.

As soon as that was said the man just snapped his fingers and his clothing changed into a pair of jeans with a casual shirt but the same trainers remained.

_Tuffnut_: Aww... Why did you do that? They were cool!

_Ruffnut_: Yeah... I want one, how did you get them? Fighting Dragons?

_MM_: No.. Those were caused by other means.

He said hopefully to change the course of the conversation. Just then Hiccup started to speak.

_Hiccup_: Then may I ask who are you? Also, where are we?

_MM_: Where are my manners, please accept my apologises Hiccup. Welcome Berkians to Valhalla, my name is TalkingFishbone95 or 'Bone' for short but I'm also known as Conor.

_Stoick_: Why are we here? Are we dead?! I am the Chief of Berk and I demand an answer!

_Hiccup_: Dad! Only you would argue with someone who is powerful enough to bring us here.

Hiccup turned towards 'Bone'.

_Hiccup (CONT'D)_: Sorry about that.

_Bone_: Not at all Hiccup and your not dead Stoick. You are all here to watch a series of events of the past, present and the future. Odin has graced us by giving us the use of the great hall. Now if you would like to follow me.

_Tuffnut_: Wait we're going to ourselves being born?!

_Twins_: Eww...

_Bone_: No. Not that far back, just about a week or so.

Murmurs erupted from the villagers as 'Bone' lead them towards the great hall. Once they arrived 'Bone' turned to address the village but noticed they still had their weapons and with a snap of his fingers he teleported them back to Berk's armoury. A few Vikings noticed that their weapons were gone and started to cry out in protest which caused the others to check their own weapons only to see that they were also missing and joined in the cries of outrage. 'Bone' raised his hands to try and calm the crowd.

_Bone_: The reason why I re-leaved you of your weapons is because you are not the only ones to watch these events and the other half of the audience are... how would I put this, sensitive towards people with weapons.

As that was said he noticed Hiccup try to hide the look of fear on his face and decided to have a word with him once everyone was seated. He then opened the large doors to the hall and as the Vikings entered many of them gasped at the beauty and size of it. In the centre of the hall was a large wall with a thin slot on the left side of it and there was also five long tables which were angled so that everyone could see the wall clearly. 'Bone' instructed everyone took their seats and as they did he turned to Hiccup and asked if he could speak to him outside of the hall. Once the door had closed he began to speak.

_Bone_: You've been looking worried for quite a while Hiccup. Are you...

_Hiccup_: Of-course I'm worried! I have been keeping a huge secret that could get me either banished or worse killed and I have a feeling that it is going to be revealed.

_Bone_: Hiccup... your secret is going to be a major part in this experience and I know you are scared about everyone finding out about you and Toothless but...

_Hiccup_: YOU KNOW!

_Bone_: Yes Hiccup I know but as I was saying everything will work out in the end, plus I will their will be someone in there to make sure that no one will hurt you or the other guests whom I believe you already know who they are.

_Hiccup_: Dragons?

_Bone_: Yes Hiccup, dragons play an important role for this experience just as you and Toothless but he won't be joining you until later after we have started.

Hiccup just looked at 'Bone' with severe confusion in his eyes.

_Hiccup_: Me?! How can I be important? I'm known as Hiccup the Useless, I'm a... I'm a nobody. All I do is wreck everything it would actually be better off if I was dead and...

_Bone_: Just stop right there! First of all, never put yourself down like that ever again. Secondly, you are not useless, I mean look at what you have accomplished with Toothless. You gave him his flight back and to him you will never be a nobody, your his rider, his friend. He even treats you like his own brother and he wouldn't like to hear what you said about yourself.

With that being said Hiccup just started to grin.

_Hiccup_: I never really thought of it that way or have anyone help me like that before.

_Bone_: Well I'm glad that you can finally see that you are far from useless. Now you better take your seat, we don't want to keep everyone waiting any longer than we already have. Oh and Hiccup no matter what happens in there you will always have Toothless.

As Hiccup sat beside Stoick on the front row with the teens behind him 'Bone' walked over to the doors at the right side off the hall. Once he opened them two figures walked in. One was quite tall and was wearing gold plated armour with a large great sword on his belt. The other was about the same height as 'Bone' and was wearing black and brown armour with a red dragon skull on his right shoulder but unlike the other man he was wearing a mask which only showed his eyes threw two narrow slits.

_Bone_: Let me introduce you to these two individuals who will not only be showing these events but will also be keeping the peace. To my right is Hiemdall who will be showing the events and to my left is the protector but you may call him Rider. He will be keeping the peace but I must warn you do not underestimate him because of his thin build. Now I will bring in the rest of our audience.

As he opened the doors on the left side of the hall most of the Vikings reached for their weapons but then remembered that they were no longer there and started to back up against the right hand-side wall as the dragons made there way into the hall. Stoick was making sure everyone was as safe as they could be against but as he took a second look he notices that his son was still sitting at the long tables.

_Stoick_: Hiccup! Get over here where it is safe!

_Hiccup_: Why? They won't do us any harm if we don't provoke them.

_Bone_: Berkians please take your seats so that we may continue.

_Stoick_: what are those devils doing here!?

_Bone_: Stoick sit down, they will not harm you as long as you do not pose as a threat to them.

_Hiccup_: See I told you so but you never listen to me. No one ever does!

Stoick and the rest of the village slowly took their seats while some were eyeing the dragons wearily but others looked towards Hiccup stunned at the fact he could easily trust the word of someone he just met.

_Bone_: Right I must leave now as I have to attend to some other matters but I will leave you in the capable hands of Hiemdall and Rider. I will return soon.

With a snap of his fingers an orb of white light envelopes him. As the light fades Hiemdall approached the left side of the wall and slid his sword into the slot bringing the centre of the wall to life.


End file.
